Les larmes du mal
by Arrylinda
Summary: [PREQUEL à : Il y a un Prix] Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard, portant l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Mais Voldemort monte en puissance et des alliances et amitiés vont se former pour se battre contre l'émergence du mal. "Tu n'as pas à porter ça tout seul" "C'est pourtant ce que vous faites" [Harry-Severus mentor] [Dramione]


**Salutation ami terrien ! Arrylinda, pour te servir !**

 **Sois le bienvenue sur cette fanfiction !**  
 **Pour les nombreux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis une auteur à temps très partiel de fanfictions (puisque la dernière publication doit dater d'il y a plus de cinq ans je pense...) sur HP et surtout une lectrice acharnée.**

 **Bref, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse alors rentrons dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Une petite explication sur le contexte de cette fic s'impose tout d'abord. Certains ont peut-être déjà lu "Il y a un prix" que j'ai commencé à écrire en 2013 et n'ai quasiment pas touchée depuis. C'est un écrit qui me tient vraiment à cœur, mais malheureusement je l'ai commencée sur un coup de tête sans prévoir l'histoire à l'avance. Résultat, je me suis retrouvée en cinq chapitres avec des personnages qui évoluaient déjà dans des directions qui ne me plaisaient pas et avec un beau syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai essayé de la reprendre mais rien à faire, il fallait tout changer.**

 **Résultat, j'ai décidé de reprendre tout "l'avant" de ma fic pour pouvoir avoir un contexte bien fixé, et j'y ai pris goût et ai décidé de finalement écrire ce préquel ! Je ne vais pas écrire les deux histoires en parallèle : c'est trop galère et j'ai décidé d'apprendre à mieux connaître mes personnages dans ce préquel avant de me remettre à la suite avec des persos vraiment aboutis et qui auront évolué. Mais pour ceux qui ont lu le début de "Il y a un prix" et qui attendaient la suite (si vous vous en souvenez, ça fait un bail quand même) ne vous inquiétez pas, mon objectif est de pouvoir reprendre et terminer cette histoire alors je m'y mettrai fissa cette partie terminée !**

 **Au niveau de l'histoire, l'action se déroule au début du tome 6. Il n'y a pas eu d'hors canon avant. Pour ce prologue, j'ai décidé de fermement m'inspirer du premier chapitre où apparaît Harry dans "Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé", ce qui explique les nombreuses similitudes (volontaires donc). Ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du chapitre suivant l'histoire divergera déjà plus rapidement.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Bonne lecture et bisous baveux les copains,**

 **Ryl' le lama**

oOoOo

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Début d'été chez les Dursley's**

oOoOo

La lune éclairait d'une lueur blafarde le voisinage endormi. Les maisons dépourvues de leurs couleurs perdaient toute once de la singularité permettant de les distinguer et semblaient des jouets d'enfant disposés sagement sur un grand damier. Une légère brise vint agiter les feuilles d'un arbre. Quelques rues plus loin, un chat bondit sur une poubelle pour tenter d'y trouver quelques restes, profitant de la douce fraicheur qui remplaçait l'étouffante chaleur des journées de cette fin de juillet. Rien ne venait troubler le calme et la sérénité de la ville de Little Whinging.

Le numéro 4 de la rue Privet Drive ne faisait pas exception. Le jardin tondu et l'imposant massif d'hortensias taillé, la voiture garée dans l'allée, la maison propre et rangée, les nombreux cadres photos sur le manteau de la cheminée, la rambarde de l'escalier cirée et ses habitants ronflant tranquillement ; la maison du 4 de la rue et ses occupants étaient pour ainsi dire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normaux et ordinaires. Un détail venait cependant déroger à cette apparente banalité. Dans la plus petite chambre de l'étage, juste en haut des escaliers, la forme endormie ne se trouvait pas allongée dans son lit comme elle l'aurait dû mais roulée en boule près de la fenêtre. Ce détail singulier n'aurait peut-être pas suffi à condamner le dormeur incongru à un statut d'étrange ou d'anormal, mais la cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravée sur son front l'était amplement.

Les lunettes de travers, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide et la bouche légèrement entrouverte y dessinant une tâche de buée, Harry Potter était profondément endormi. La volonté de ne pas céder au sommeil, qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui après plusieurs heures de lutte inutile, justifiait sa présence sur ce perchoir.

Sa chambre, partiellement éclairée par la lumière vacillante d'un lampadaire extérieur, ne pouvait laisser de doutes quant à son occupation par un adolescent. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés vêtements, livres scolaires, parchemins, articles de journal et plumes de hibou. Une pile de grimoires jonchait son lit. Une grande cage trônait sur son bureau dans laquelle se tenait en équilibre une chouette blanche, la tête enfouie sous son aile. Une armoire quasi vide dont la porte de travers semblait refuser d'être close et quelques rares photos au mur complétaient la décoration de la pièce.

Un grognement provenant de la forme près de la fenêtre rompit le silence. Le garçon remua dans son sommeil. Il marmonna à nouveau quelque chose d'incompréhensible, remuant la tête d'un air agité.

 _"Non ! Non … Sirius ! SIRIUS ! NOOOOON !"_

 _Il tente de se défaire de l'emprise des bras de Lupin autour de lui._

 _"SIRIUS !"_

 _Le rire fou de Bellatrix résonne à travers la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs._

 _"Allez viens bébé Potter, essaye de m'attraper !"_

 _Le voile se soulève et le rire de Bellatrix résonne encore._

 _Son cœur tambourine à ses oreilles, se mélangeant à son souffle saccadé._

 _"Allez Potty !"_

 _"ENDOLORIS !"_

 _La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui brûle les entrailles et liquéfie son cerveau. Il se sent se tordre de douleur au sol._

 _"Tue-moi Dumbledore…"_

 _Son corps est en flammes. Souffrance._

 _"Si la mort n'est rien Dumbledore, tue ce garçon…"_

 _Sirius se tient devant lui, accusateur._

 _"Tu mérites la souffrance, Harry. C'est toi qui m'as tué. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir._

 _\- Sirius …_

 _\- Il a raison Harry, ajoute Cédric. J'étais jeune, beau, aimé, et je suis mort à cause de toi. Par TA faute._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas Cédric … C'était un accident, je te le jure …_

 _\- TA FAUTE !"_

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, le sang battant comme un tambour à ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Son oncle cognait à la porte.

"Potter ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ?"

Le jeune homme se leva, tremblant, encore secoué par son cauchemar et alla ouvrir la porte. Son oncle était en pyjama, fulminant et la moustache tremblotante.

"On est en plein milieu de la nuit Potter, j'en ai assez de tes anormalités ! Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit.

\- Désolé oncle Vernon, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Ça ne recommencera pas."

Il referma la porte et entendit son oncle s'éloigner en marmonnant, visiblement furieux.

Avec un soupir, il rejoignit son lit et s'y écroula. Aux rêves qu'il faisait de Cédric et du cimetière depuis l'an dernier s'ajoutaient maintenant ceux du Ministère et de la mort de Sirius. Les cauchemars étaient désormais quotidiens, quand ils n'étaient pas remplacés par des visions des atrocités commises par Voldemort. Depuis que sa résurrection avait été rendue publique, le mage noir avait multiplié les attaques, assassinats, enlèvements et raids contre les moldus. La seule bonne nouvelle avait été l'annonce de la démission de Fudge, remplacé par un certain Scrimgeour, apparemment ancien chef des Aurors.

Il laissa son regard glisser vers les journaux au sol.

 _"HARRY POTTER, L'ELU ?"_ titrait l'un d'eux. Un ricanement amer lui échappa. Comment était-il supposé être capable de battre Voldemort alors qu'il était ici, bloqué chez ses moldus et incapable de dormir une nuit complète ? Tué ou être tué disait la prophétie. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait incapable de tenir tête ne serait-ce que quelques minutes au mage noir et n'arriverait qu'à se faire misérablement exterminer.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, il se retourna dans son lit, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête comme avait tenté de lui inculquer Snape lors de ses séances avortées d'Occlumencie. La fatigue finit par le rattraper et il sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de fantômes et de remords.


End file.
